Endlessly She Said
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: "We shouldn't have done that." Her eyes glittered with danger. "I think it's too late for that." EJ/Renesmee. Incest.
1. drink up, baby doll

**Title: Endlessly She Said  
**

**Author: Seph Meadowes**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)  
**

**Category: Books – Twilight**

**Pairing: EJ/Renesmee, some slight Jacob/Renesmee**

**Warning/s: Incest, some language, lots of smoking.  
**

**Summary: "We shouldn't have done that." Her eyes glittered with danger. "I think it's too late for that."**

* * *

Renesmee hated cigarette smoke, the smell, the ashy taste that stuck in your mouth and how the smoke stuck to clothes and skin like invisible vapor. She hated the way smoke clouded around EJ, stark against the air, warm and repugnant. She hated how EJ kept smoking, totally content and uncaring about his health because what can't kill you…

She scowled and swatted the smoke away from her face as she sat down in front of him at the table. The grandfather clock is ticking in the corner while the rest of their family is either out hunting or watching something on television. EJ took the time to smoke. This irritated Renesmee somewhat as if her twin could do nothing more productive than trying to destroy his indestructible lungs.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, little girl?" He asked her before he took another long drag, she stared at the embers before narrowing her eyes at him and scowling at his remark. They were born at the same time. He was no older than her.

"I'm not sleepy, thank you very much." She spat out, swatting away the smoke he puffed in her face again.

"You should really go to bed." He just said, totally unconcerned as he lay back on his chair and blew out smoke rings. She stared at them before getting up and stomping up the stairs, each loud step was for him and his arrogance. She took a peek at his mop of dark hair before turning towards her room.

* * *

Renesmee's about to go shopping with Aunt Alice when it happened. She's trying to find that top she liked so much, the striped one she bought last month when EJ called out for her to make it quick as their aunt was waiting and she was taking so damn long.

"Just a minute!" She shouted back, looking through her drawers for her top. She scowled in her hurry, going through her closet before finally finding what she was looking for. She quickly changes her shirt before turning to the mirror to check her reflection. She gasped in shock as EJ's reflection from the doorway greeted her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, demanding.

He merely blinked liquid eyes at her before leaving.

* * *

Renesmee's in her bathing suit about to go for a swim when she helped her grandmother with preparation of a picnic. The basket is mostly for her, EJ and Jacob but it didn't deter Esme in the least. They set the picnic blanket out with all the food as their family swims about. Jacob made cannon balls and EJ backstroked his way to the length of the pond.

Jacob called out for her to get in and she toed the cool water reluctantly before slowly getting in. It's cold against her warm skin and she yelped as Jacob splashed water in her face.

"Catch me if you can, Ness!" He yelled at her before swimming away. She scowled and didn't follow, not wanting to let him egg her on. He continued to get her to come after him but she refused to give in, not wanting to let him win with his childishness.

"Not in the mood to play, Ren?" EJ asked her from behind before he pulled her underwater. She resurfaced, gasping for air when he pecked her on the cheek, her cheeks flushing as he laughed.

"Lighten up, sis!" He told her and before she knew it she was smiling.

* * *

"How about a dance?" Jacob asked her, hand offered towards her as her dad played the piano.

She rolled her eyes but agreed and they joined the other couples on the dance floor. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, even Emmett and Rosalie, her mom was sitting beside her dad at the piano- the perfect couples all together.

She bowed her head to keep from looking into Jacob's dark eyes. There was something weird about dancing with him while everyone else was with their special someone's. She knew they were imprinted and were destined for each other but...

She didn't know. It was just weird.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he twirled her and then pulling her closer.

"Nothing," She replied. "It's just a little weird."

"What is?"

"This," She admitted, sheepishly. "I know I'm your imprint and all but it's just…"

"Too soon?" He suggested and she nodded. "It's okay, you know. I get it. You're still a kid and even if you never see me that way…It's okay."

She nodded and was grateful for his understanding. She pulled away and he obliged, letting her go outside without concern. EJ followed her and stood beside her quietly as they stared out at the dark landscape before them.

She braved to speak after a moment, not able to take the silence anymore. "So,"

"So what?" He said back, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. She scowled as the smoke hit her in the face.

"I hate it when you do that," She coughed, waving the smoke out of her face.

"I know," He just said, smirking and the silence resumed.

* * *

It all boiled down to this moment, this iridescent, terrible, wonderful moment. It'd been building up for years from the first moment they were born into existence. It was all a build up to this unforgettable moment.

He's smoking again for the hundredth time and she got so annoyed, she reached up and snatched the cigarette from his lips, smiling when he looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Give it back!" He exclaimed, trying to get it back from her but she danced out of his way, cackling in her mirth.

"No!" Mockingly, she raised the fag to her lips and sucked in smoke. She came out coughing and dizzy from the nicotine. "How…How do you stand this?" She sputtered.

She handed the cig back to him and he rolled his eyes. "You get used to it." He took another long drag and watched as her eyes danced with the embers reflecting in her eyes. It made him think of thoughts that weren't appropriate. There were some things he shouldn't think about his sister. Like _she was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous _and he wanted to touch her so much but he couldn't.

She smiled as If in a trance and moved closer to him, not breaking eye contact. He's so lost in the haze of her brown eyes that he didn't notice the feel of her lips on his until he's groaning into the kiss and pulling her closer. She tasted of smoke and something sweet and she gasped and moaned and made all these wonderful little noises until he pulled away.

"We shouldn't have done that."

Her eyes glittered with danger. "I think it's too late for that."

* * *

**More?**


	2. are you in or are you out?

Renesmee used to use EJ like a plush toy. Back when they were smaller and younger and used to share a room before she demanded separate ones, she used to crawl into his bed or he into hers and they'd cuddle like two lion cubs searching for heat.

She'd pet his curly hair and hum a lullaby their mother sang to them every night as they lay there waiting for sleep.

Her chocolate eyes would droop before she knew it and she'd be sound asleep, not knowing that EJ would turn in his sleep and watch her, his fingers touching her face in awe as he contemplated whether there were things more beautiful in this world.

* * *

Renesmee was sound asleep when she felt someone nudging her awake. She groaned in discomfort and annoyance before opening her eyes and saw EJ at the side of her bed, staring down at her.

"What?" She muttered out and he gestured at her to move over when she didn't he grumbled, "Move over."

And she complied.

"Aren't we too old for this?"

The single bed was much too small for two people. It fit Renesmee just fine on her own but accommodating EJ's larger frame was impossible. They were smooched together, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. It was so bad EJ started draping limbs over her where there was no space.

"I hate you." She griped out in irritation and he smiled.

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

"So, why can't you sleep?" She asked after a while. Neither of the two had gotten some shut eye, the pink lacy underwear-wearing elephant in the room was too distracting, so tired and sleep-eyed, they were talking.

"I had a nightmare." EJ muttered out so quietly, she almost didn't hear him. But she had perfect hearing and she heard him loud and clear as day.

"About what?"

He looked at her with his green eyes, contemplative whether he should tell her or not before he spoke. "You were…getting married."

She blinked her doe brown eyes at him for a second, surprised at his answer. "What?"

"Yeah, you were," He fidgeted uncomfortably, looking away from her. "To Jacob actually,"

She gulped to herself. She truly wasn't expecting that and it was like he was voicing out her worst fears, being married to someone she didn't love all because 'destiny' or 'fate' demanded it. She didn't love Jacob, not in the way he wanted her to and he understood. He'd find someone who could love him unconditionally and maybe she'd find someone too…whoever that was.

"I was afraid you'd leave me." EJ finished, whispering, no louder than a ghost.

She immediately pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his collar bone as she cuddled into his warmth. "I'll never leave you. No matter who I'm with, I never will. _I love you_."

His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer. "_I love you more_."

* * *

Renesmee and EJ played a game using their powers. They'd send each other messages in images and they'd have to guess the word associated with it. It sounded kind of boring but when you're a couple of dhampirs who moved around a lot, you came up with things to pass the time.

"Let's see," EJ contemplated as he saw images of a forest with falling brown and red autumn leaves. "Autumn?"

"No." Renesmee said slowly, shaking her head. That was much too easy.

"No? Okay." He looked determined. "Change? Letting go? Release? Moving on?"

She smiled, nodding. "Great job."

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking unhappy. She wanted to shout at his foolishness.

"Don't I get a prize?"

She didn't think twice before kissed him on the cheek.

"There. Happy?"

He grinned like an overexcited schoolboy. "Very."

Neither noticed their father's concerned gaze from the living room doorway.

* * *

EJ's nursing a bottle of tequila. They're at the porch of their parents' house, soaking in the heat of the night as EJ drank the brown liquid like it was mother's milk.

"How can you stand all these things? Smoking, drinking? Aren't you a little bit inhibited?" Renesmee asked, wincing as he gulped down more tequila.

"Renesmee, I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to be reckless." He explained like that made all more sense. "You should try it."

He handed her the bottle and she stared questioningly into his green eyes in challenge before she took the bottle and took a long gulp. Just like when she smoked, she came out coughing but this time sputtering and teary-eyed. Also she felt heady at the strength of the alcohol, not expecting it to affect her so much.

"H-How can you stand that stuff?" She wiped at her mouth, handing him back the bottle.

He took a long swig, smirking. "You get used to it."

Their father came out of the house a second later, quick enough for EJ to hide the bottle under his seat. Their old man still stared at them with guilt-tripping eyes, smelling the alcohol in their breaths and the air.

"Don't let your mother see." He muttered before going back inside.

EJ took out the bottle when he was gone, taking another swig as his vision started to dance. He felt warm all over and he wanted to express it somehow. "Hey, wanna dance?"

He pulled Renesmee to her feet, her laughing as they swayed. "There's no music!"

"We'll make our own!"

He started humming a random song, it could've been Lady Gaga or Kesha for all he knew but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was dancing under the stars with the most beautiful girl in the world and that was enough for him.

They stopped swaying from side to side after a while, Renesmee looking into his eyes with those doe eyes of hers as if pleading, He reached forward without thinking, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer. His lips touched hers without hurry, slow and thought out as they kissed like there was a thousand tomorrows waiting for them to explore each one.

She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it as he nipped at her lips.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you more."

* * *

**You guys wanted more so here you go. Was it any good? Bad? Review!**


End file.
